Cobaye
by Takoisu
Summary: /abandonné indéfiniment/ Matt a force d'entendre Mello se plaindre se met a observer Near et fait certaine observation assez intéressante ;
1. Chapter 1

**Cobaye**

Auteur: Ben devinez :D

Genre: Yaoi (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple: Near/Matt

Résumé: Matt a force d'entendre Mello se plaindre se met a observer Near et fait certaine observation assez intéressante ;)

Pas obliger de lire(en fait la fic non plus d'ailleurs) -»

_-»Ps : Je suis pas douée pour écrire ce que j'imagine veuillez m'en excusez^^ (pas taper pas taper je sais qu'il y a sûrement des fautes(même si open office ne met rien en rouge :p)_

_Les chapitres sont petits mais pour le bien de l'expérience de Matt je ne peux tout mettre ensemble comme un one-shot désolé^^'' si ce chapitre vous fait vous intéressez à une suite éventuelle alors je serais heureuse de continuer mon histoire:p (pleurniche parce qu'elle sait pas quoi dire vv)_

**Expérience n°1 : Les sentiments de Mello**

''Saleté d'albinos ! Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui a les meilleurs notes ?

- ...

-Et toi arrête de jouer à ce jeu et écoute moi !

-Qui y a-t-il Mello ?

-Raaa... ''

Matt après avoir regarder 2 ou 3 secondes le blondinet retourna vers sa console de jeux vidéo.

Il en avait ras le bol de toujours entendre Mello se plaindre à cause de Near ... Comme si c'était la faute du blanc bec ?

Il décida donc de comprendre et quoi de mieux pour cela que faire une dissection ? Hum non je veux dire de réfléchir a plusieurs hypothèses oui c'est ça... (Mais oui on va te croire:o)

D'abord nous avons le sujet n°1 : Mello, blond, 1 m 66, yeux bleu, sale caractère...

Donc le primate blond ne supporte pas la vu ou même l'entente du nom de son congénère... Pourquoi ? Matt ne comprenait toujours pas...

Tout a ses réflexions Matt eu du mal a remarquer que L'albinos arrivait dans leurs direction...

-Hé le gnome comment ça va ? Tu veux toujours pas parler ? On est pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ?

-...

-Sale...

Mais Mello ne finit pas sa phrase à la place il abattit son poing sur le petit visage de Near.

Le pauvre s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage, ne le voyant plus bouger Mello s'en inquiéta et si il avait tuer Near ?

Tient il ne le déteste plus ? Se dit Matt...étrange, serait-il possible que sa haine ne sois pas si forte que ça ?

Il regarda les agissements du blondinet envers le malheureux écrouler parterre qui étrangement avait toujours l'air d'une poupée de cire.

Mello le souleva en pestant continuellement alors que Matt le regardait comme le dernier jeux mise en vente.

Pendant que le blondinet emmenait le petit à l'infirmerie Il le suivi comme en transe après tout il le faisait tous le temps pourquoi changer ?

Quand le médecin nous vit il se demanda pourquoi Mello lui avait amener sa victime.

-Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça pigé ? Vous allez le soigniez oui ?

-Pardon ? C'est vous qui avez osez maltraiter ce pauvre enfant et vous osez vous plaindre ?

-...

-Bon posez le sur le lit et partez s'il vous plaît, Pas vous Matt je dois vous parler.

-Okay °merde°.

Pendant Que notre cher diablotin euh je veux dire le grand Mello partait , Matt s'assit.

Que lui voulait ce pervers ? Car oui pour Matt ce médecin Japonais « Ikuto Tsukyomi » (**n/a :**qui pige l'allusion?) était un véritable pervers qui ne fait que mâter les jeunes hommes pendant les visites médicales,

-Que me voulez vous ?

-Hum... Vous semblé inquiet mais est-ce envers votre ami ou envers lui dit-il en désignant le corps inerte juste à coté.

-Pas vraiment.

-Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup parler n'est-ce pas ? * Sourire charmeur.

Matt en avait marre alors le laissa parler et se mit a réfléchir une fois de plus sur le comportement de son camarade de chambre, le blond s'inquiétait mais essayait de ne pas le montrer.

Il n'avait toujours montrer que haine envers le plus jeune alors qu'il était sympa avec les autres, bien sur on aurait pu penser à de la jalousie mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi fort si ? Non impossible que disait encore ce livre qu'il avait lu hier ? Ce n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit, la haine peut cacher bien des choses oui mais quoi ? Ce livre parlait d'amour mais Mello pouvait-il déjà aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui même ?

Ah le médecin s'est arrêter de parler il peut enfin partir .

Au soir il continua à réfléchir et à force il fini par se convaincre que Mello était bel et bien amoureux de Near et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_To continued_

_ Le prochain chapitre(s'il y en a un) serra plus long^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Ben devinez :D

Genre: Yaoi (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple: Near/Matt

Résumé: Matt a force d'entendre Mello se plaindre se met a observer Near et fait certaine observation assez intéressante ;)

_Voici __le __deuxième __chapitre__ en __espérant __qu'il __vous __plaira__^^ (je crois que je vais faire mes chapitres du plus petit au plus grand aparement XD) _

_merci à __**Lowe-chan**__ pour son encouragement^^_

_Oui j'ai remarquer la "rareté" de ce couple :p_

**Experience n°2: Surveillance ****rapproché ou comment se faire un ami inattendu.**

Matt se dit qu'il devait garder ça secret surtout que si Mello remarquait son petit jeu du moment ils serait foutu.

Après tout Mello était quand même intelligent, il n'était pas le deuxième de wammy house pour rien si Near

n'était pas là il serait alors le successeur de L mais tant pis .

Mello avec ses cheveux blonds long et sa taille fine a toujours ressembler à une fille et a TOUJOURS détester qu'on le lui dise alors il faudrait être suicidaire pour lui dire « alors t'es amoureux? » parce qu'il nous foncerait dessus en criant qu'il n'est pas une fille (a 12 ans certains garçon voit le mot « amour » comme réservé aux filles O.O)

Mais même sans ça Mello reste un garçon assez complexe au niveau sentiments : les a-t-il d'ailleurs remarquer ? Impossible...

POV Matt

Autant observer l'autre pour avoir le plus d'informations possible.

Voyons voir il est petit apparemment albinos mais ses yeux ne sont pas rouge ils sont d'un noir onyx donc ceci reste un mystère mais surtout on ne voit jamais aucun changement sur son visage pourquoi ?

Peut-être est-il complexé ? Ou alors il n'est pas humain ? Hum non il ne mangerait pas alors...

Ah le voilà :

« Dit Near que fais-tu là ? Il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui

-... Je sais

-Oh et bien alors répond à ma question ° Vraiment pas bavard le petit, ça va pas m'aider ça°

-Tant pis pour toi Matt »

Puis il partit, Matt ne voyait plus qu'un petit point blanc et il commençait franchement à s'énerver... Il pouvait pas parler normalement non ? Fallait qu'il fasse genre « je ressens rien du tout laissez moi tranquille »

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'il est mignon qu'il peut me traiter comme une vielle chaussette non mais ! Attend voir j'ai dit « mignon » ? Impossible c'est Mello qui ressent quelque chose pour l'albinos pas moi !

Fin POV

Pendant que Matt commençait à se demander pourquoi l'utilisation d'un tel mot il ne remarquait pas qu'un petit point blond se dirigeait vers le petit point blanc.

Mello en avait marre de pas comprendre pourquoi Near lui fessait cet effet alors qu'il était sensé le haire bon sang ! (1)

Alors voir son meilleur pote (n/a : sérieux?o,o larbin non?^^ '') le suivre du regard alors qu'il ne devrait même pas regarder ce gamin et rester dans ses jeux vidéo tout en le suivant comme un bon ami (2). C'est vrai quoi ! L'albinos est SON ennemi ...

Mello commençait à enrager en plus ce microbe était la devant lui et gardait un visage impassible. Il lui avait demander pourquoi il restait toujours en pyjama mais il ne recevait toujours pas de réponse.

« Dit tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

-c'est toi qui est venu me parler se serait mal de ne pas te regarder en face pour te répondre non ?

-Alors ? ° pas taper ! pas taper !°

-Hum... parce que... »

Ce crétin allait le faire sortir de ses gonds et c'était pas bon du tout, Matt le remarquant décida d'arrêter ce petit jeux de celui qui craquera en premier alors que TOUS le monde sait que c'est Mello qui perd toujours à ce jeux... En espérant que ça ne ferait pas trop bizarre il se mit entre les deux garçons mais n'avait pas penser aux conséquences (une première pour lui non ?) et malheureusement pour lui il se ramassa le coup envoyer de Mello en pleine figure et s'évanouit.

Au soir

Matt se réveillait avec un sacré mal de crâne mais surtout il devait avoir des hallucinations...

Que fessait Near endormi près de lui ? Ou plutôt dans le même lit que lui !

(_Et là tout d'un coup Mello arrive et les massacre tout les deux.

Fin..._

Veuillez effacer tout de suite cette dernière phrase de votre tête merci^^)

Que devait-il faire ? Partir sans rien dire ? Le réveiller ? Hum aucune de ces deux idées ne lui convenait...

Il décida donc de se rendormir mais malheureusement pour lui Near lui commençait doucement mais sûrement à se réveiller.

« Matt ?

-Hum oui que fais-tu là au fait ?

- Secret.

-Hein ? Non mais tu te fous de moi Near ? ° c'est vrai quoi avoir le môme dans ses bras au réveille est traumatisant vous savez ! »

-Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Mello. Et sur ce il partit en laissant là Matt qui n'en menait vraiment pas large...

Oh et puis zut autant ne pas y réfléchir tout de suite.

Malheureusement pour lui il était passer du statue de chasseur à celui de proie et sans le remarquer car pas loin de la Near l'observait...

Il avait trouver un nouveau joujou qui en plus paraissait plus amusent que l'ancien, Mello lui réagissait trop vite ce n'était même plus attractif alors que Matt calculait beaucoup avant d'agir ce qui fessait de lui un met délicieux (3).

Donc autant le laisser poiroter là à réfléchir sur sa présence à son réveille.

Sauf que le problème étant que si il voulait changer de joujou rien ne lui dit que le jouet n°1 allait accepter d'être rejeté aussi facilement il devait y réfléchir avant d'agir mais pour l'instant autant laisser Matt et Mello dans leurs réflections et attendons.

Pendant ce temps Mello lui comprenait enfin au moins une chose dans le comportement de Matt : il avait un rival...

_To continued_

(1) au début je voulais mettre bons sang de bon soir mais ça fait pas un peu trop vieux ?

(2) Bon ami bon ami c'est vite dit moi j'aurais plutôt dit comme un bon toutout.

(3) Non Near ne veux pas le manger ne vous inquiétez pas-,- ''.

Si je ne sais pas publier des chapitre régulièrement et assez long veuillez m'éscusé ^^ ''


End file.
